Gone
by mavisthecursedgirl
Summary: He disappeared into the reaper's vortex, slipping away as he stared right into her blurry eyes. He told her all the ways she had changed him, the ways she had made him better, and then vanished.


_So I got inspired by chapter 488 of Fairy tail and, I wrote this small drabble! Hope you like. A special thanks to my friend Gajeely on Tumblr, she helped beta this!_

* * *

Gajeel was gone. The man with the long black hair and a face covered in metal piercings, who did so much wrong and yet, so much good, the man she was desperately in love with-he was gone.

He disappeared into the reaper's vortex, slipping away as he stared right into her blurry eyes. He told her all the ways she had changed him, the ways she had made him better, and then vanished.

The words that slipped through his lips were heartbreaking to hear, he spoke as if it was the last time they would ever see each other and that couldn't be right. It couldn't be right. Levy wouldn't let that moment be the last time she ever saw the love of her life.

She fought _hard_ against Panther Lily's tight hold because she would do anything to see Gajeel again, to have him watch over her as she read a book, to have him walk her home to keep her safe, to have him close.

If she didn't fight him that meant there would be no Gajeel. He would be absorbed into the other dimension, leaving her with a hole in her heart. She couldn't let that happen. He was too important, too precious to lose.

Her screams and determination were not enough to escape. Lily was stronger than her, bigger, and his will to honor Gajeel's request was just as strong as her's to save him. She wasn't strong enough to save him.

He was gone and she wasn't able to stop it.

Gajeel was in the underworld and she was stuck on Earthland. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve to be dragged away. He didn't deserve to die. She needed him here, with her.

She dug her nails deeper into her skin, mind pouring over every detail. How could she live with the thought of him in hell whilst she was in the guild's washroom?

How could she let this happen?

How?

Was she still the damsel in distress she used to be? Did she not grow as a person and a mage in the last year? Were all of her adventures for nothing?

How did her actions lead them to a war, to a battle that took Gajeel away from her? A war that Levy didn't even know what was for?

That damned country Alvarez was at fault for all of this: for her wounded comrades, for Gajeel's death, for the blanket of fear and worry that hung over every person in Fiore.

And Levy would not stand for it, she _could_ not stand for someone else feeling the pain she felt.

Slowly standing up from the corner of the locked room, Levy wiped her wet, puffy eyes before wobbling towards the door and opening it to see Lucy's face.

"Levy!" She spoke, quickly going to hug her. "Oh, Gods, Levy, I was so worried about you. You were in there forever."

"I… I just needed some time for myself, Lu."

Lucy shook her head knowingly as she let go of her, "I get it, Lev we all… We all are sad. I know it's not my place because I can't even imagine what this is doing to you, but..." the blonde spoke somberly as she softly squeezed the girl's hand before lightly pulling her towards a bench for them to sit on.

"Right now I need to focus on what's at hand and, not h-him," Levy stated; voice soft and cracked.

Lucy nodded her head, softly sighing before scooting closer to her on the bench, "We'll find a way to bring him back. I'll make sure of that."

A small smile quirked on the Levy's face, "I know you will, Lu, but this isn't your burden, it's mine. I was the one that let him go so, I'll be the one to get him back."

To her words Lucy grabbed her hand and placed it in her lap, "Levy, this is not only your burden to carry, this is Fairy Tail's burden too. The weight of him being gone is too hard for one person to handle alone. We will make it lighter for you. You forget he is our comrade, our nakama and no one in this guild would ever let him stay gone."

Levy's eyes welled with tear as she tightly hugged her best friend.

No words were spoken after that, but the sound of Levy's sobbing echoed through the room. She clung to her dear friend and shook with the weight of her grief, the grief of losing him.

* * *

 _Thanks to all the lovelies that read my story, hope you have a great day~_

 _Lee xxx_


End file.
